herofandomcom-20200223-history
Annie Parker
Go to[[Spiderling (Marvel)| Spiderling (Annie Parker)]] Annie Parker is the daughter of Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson in one of the domains of the Battleworld reality. Origin Annie Parker is the young daughter of Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson in an alternate reality that was part of Battleworld. As a young girl, it was already known that she had inherited her father's powers. Creation Annie Parker was created by Dan Slott and Adam Kubert and first appeared in an alternate reality in the Secret Wars mini-series Amazing Spider-Man: Renew Your Vows issue 1 (2015). History Annie Parker is the daughter of Spider-Man and Mary Jane Watson-Parker. Secret Wars After the Multiverse was destroyed by incursions, and recreated in the form of Battleworld, Annie and her family found themselves in a domain known as the Regency, fashioned from the remnants of Earth-18119 by the iron will of God Emperor Doom. Her mother and she were attacked by Venom, but saved by her father.2 This traumatic event would leave a scar on young Annie, as she would often have nightmares of the "shadowthing."3 As she grew up, Annie would develop spider-powers of her own, causing her parents to fear that she would be taken away by the Regent. One day, she would find out that the Power family was secretly the Power Pack and witnessed her father use his powers to rescue them.3 When Kraven the Hunter realized Spider-Man was fighting like a scared father, Regent called in all families connected to Public School 122 Mamie Fay for a power screening. Despite passing, thanks to her Inhibitor Chip, a fellow classmate, Lewis, was outed as a mutant. With her father abandoning them to save Lewis, Mysterio was able to locate Annie and her mother. Luckily, however, S.H.I.E.L.D. found them first.4 Reuniting with the Power Pack, Annie was given a costume to go along with her powers, much to her mother's dismay. Suddenly, the Sinister Six invade the base. As they were escaping, Annie turned back and quickly subdued Boomerang, Rhino, Shocker, and Kraven. This convinced her mother to turn back and, together, rescue her father.5 Invading Empire Unlimited's headquarters, Annie quickly dispatched Doctor Shannon Stillwell, despite the villain's superior strength. She started removing Regent's connection to the heroes' stasis cells, effectively depleting his powers. When Regent arrived to stop them, Annie's father broke free of his imprisonment and tackled Regent out the window. AMP, her new code name, jumped out the window and used an Inhibitor Chip-infused Trick Arrow to depower Regent; however, even with his powers neutralized, the Regent was still a threat. Peter, Annie, and MJ teamed up to beat him up, but the Regent got hold of Annie. Peter bluffed his way next to the Regent, and made a joke that caused the villain to laugh and be distracted for long enough so Peter could strike a finishing blow that knocked him out, though he had initially intended to deal a killing blow. S.H.I.E.L.D. proceeded to take the Regent into custody using an improvised restraining unit created by the Prowler. With the Regent neutralized, Peter, MJ, and Annie resumed their normal lives.6 Powers and Abilities Powers Seemingly those of her father. Paraphernalia Equipment *Inhibitor Chip Trivia *Annie was eight years old as of Amazing Spider-Man: Renew Your Vows #3. Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Kids Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Female Category:Superheroes